1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to junctions or splicing connectors for permanently connecting medium-voltage electric cables incorporating a circular core wire. Such junctions, for example, are used for cables whose section is included between 35 and 300 mm.sup.2 and they concern the permanent connection of cables of overhead or underground networks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Up to the present time, such connections have been made by means of a sleeve, in the longitudinal bore of which are engaged the two opposite ends of the two cables to be connected. Once these ends are engaged in the sleeve, deep stampings are made in the sleeve by means of a hydraulic press or the like, in order to deform it to assemble the two cables permanently.
It will be readily appreciated that this process of assembly involves the use of a hydraulic installation for supplying pressure to the deep-stamping tool. Such an installation comprises an electric motor or heat engine for driving the hydraulic pump. Moreover, it is necessary to adapt the stamping tool to the type of junction used as a function of the diameters of the cables to be connected. It is therefore possible, on the one hand, for errors to be made in the choice of the appropriate tool and, on the other hand, for this tool or the hydraulic installation to deteriorate, as all of this equipment is used on open land and sometimes in mud or sand. The junctions are therefore sometimes defective, which is extremely detrimental, particularly when the cables are buried.